1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front body structure for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates a front body structure which can make a body side frame absorb and disperse an impact load via a front tire effectively when the vehicle has a front collision so that the front tire interferes with the body side frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication (kokai) Nos. 5-124542 and 7-267148 each discloses a front body structure on the assumption of the above front collision. In this front body structure, a torque box (or torque-transmitting box) is arranged between a side member and a body side frame on each lateral side of the vehicle body, for dispersing an impact load via the front tire at the vehicle collision.
In the front body structure of Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-267148, the body side frame is provided, on its front end, with a projection which allows the deformation mode of the vehicle body to be controlled while absorbing an impact energy at the vehicle collision.
In the front body structure of Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-124542, there is a possibility of the concentration of stress on the torque box unless the tire turns sideways completely.
In the front body structure of Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-267148, a desired effect is difficult to expect in case of the tire""s retreating while changing its direction (toe-out).
Under the above circumstance, it is an object of the present invention to provide a front body structure which can disperse an impact load, which has been transmitted from a tire retreating while changing its direction, into the whole vehicle body effectively and which can effect a great absorption of the impact energy.
According to the present invention, the above-mentioned object is accomplished by a front body structure for a vehicle, comprising: an engine room arranged in front of a vehicle cabin, for accommodating a power unit for a vehicle; a dash panel disposed between the engine room and the vehicle cabin; a side member arranged in each lateral side of the vehicle to extend from the engine room to the underside of a cabin floor defining the vehicle cabin, in a fore-and-aft direction of vehicle continuously; a body side frame having a side-frame inner panel arranged inside the vehicle cabin and a side-frame outer panel arranged outside the vehicle cabin thereby to form a body framework on the lateral side of the vehicle cabin; and a torque box formed to extend from the vicinity of a joint between the side member and the dash panel to the body side frame, in the form of a box having a torque-box inner panel inside the vehicle cabin and a torque-box outer panel outside the vehicle cabin. In this front body structure of the invention, a front tire and a wheel are arranged on the side of the torque-box outer panel of the torque box. Further, the body side frame is connected with the torque box in a manner that an outside surface of the side-frame outer panel substantially connects an outside surface of the torque-box outer panel.
Alternatively, the object of the present invention can be accomplished by a front body structure for a vehicle, comprising: an engine room arranged in front of a vehicle cabin, for accommodating a power unit for a vehicle; a dash panel disposed between the engine room and the vehicle cabin; a side member arranged in each lateral side of the vehicle to extend from the engine room to the underside of a cabin floor defining the vehicle cabin, in a fore-and-aft direction of vehicle continuously; a body side frame arranged to form a body framework on the lateral side of the vehicle cabin; and a torque box connected to the side member and the body side frame, the torque box being made of a casting. Also in this front body structure, a front tire and a wheel are arranged outside the torque box. Besides, the side member and the body side frame are together made of extrusions having their ends adhesively connected with the torque box. The body side frame is connected with the torque box so that an outside surface of the body side frame substantially connects an outside surface of the torque box.